Nés de la curiosité
by Elowlie
Summary: Ici pas de résumé mais un petit extrait, histoire de vous faire mousser : "Il se mit dans la position demandée. C'est alors qu'il sentit que le médecin fit un peu glisser son pantalon, dévoilant le scorpion rouge qui était tatoué..." UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Kikoo mes rares mais néanmoins très chères lectrices.**

**Ici, pas One Shot, je sais, c'est pourtant ce que je vous sert à chaque fois.**

**Mais cette fois-ci j'ai décidé de faire une Minie-Fic', je suis partie d'un premier Os et par la suite un deuxième m'est venu, comme il se trouvait que les deux collaient parfaitement ensemble, j'ai réuni le tout et l'ai morcelé en plusieurs parties.**

**Je vous préviens, ceci est un pur SasoDei, ne chercher pas les autres personnages, il n'y en a pas, de brèves apparitions ici ou là, mais c'est tout.**

**De plus, j'ai fais dans la simplicité, comme toujours, donc pas de grand scénario Hollywoodien ou de torture psychologique.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

Le calme régnait dans la petite salle d'attente du cabinet médical et les gens patientaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, une femme d'un certain âge tricotait, un homme faisait des mots croisés, une mère de famille lisait un magazine pendant que son fils jouait à la console et, dans un coin éloigné des autres, une personne grinçait des dents, les bras serrés sur son torse. Quand d'un seul coup il fut sur ses pieds et partait d'un pas vif vers la personne qui venait d'entrer.

-Monsieur Akasuna ? Le remplaçant du docteur Tsunade vous attend…

-Oui, merci.

Et sans plus de cérémonie il pénétra dans un bureau, laissant plantée là, la jeune femme.

Tout en retirant sa veste de costume et sa chemise il s'adressa au docteur d'un ton sec et sans réplique.

-Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, je suis pressé. Ma douleur à l'épaule est revenue, j'ai peur de m'être de nouveau froissé un muscle.

Torse nu, il s'assit sur le bord de la table d'auscultation en regardant fixement l'homme qui se tenait là.

-Alors ?

Il n'aimait pas attendre et ce docteur semblait un peu empoté.

La personne qui, à l'entré soudaine de Sasori, avait fait volte face, le regardait d'un air songeur avant de finalement s'approcher un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Très bien, alors desserrez un peu votre pantalon et allongez-vous sur le ventre, hun, s'il vous plait.

-Est-ce bien nécessaire ?

-Oui.

Le roux, un peu interloqué, s'exécuta néanmoins et se mit dans la position demandée.

C'est alors qu'il sentit que le médecin fit un peu glisser son pantalon, dévoilant le scorpion rouge qui était tatoué juste au-dessus de sa fesse gauche. Un frisson désagréable le parcourut et il ferma les yeux. Du calme Sasori, il sait ce qu'il fait, il est médecin… Et tandis qu'il tentait de se persuader de ne pas le tuer, des doigts fins se mirent à parcourir ses épaules.

-Prévenez-moi quand je serais là où ça vous fait mal.

La mâchoire de Sasori se crispa légèrement quand un point douloureux de son épaule gauche fut touché.

-Ici.

-Détendez-vous.

Sa voix était grave mais pourtant calme et apaisante. Il massait le muscle sensible tout en élargissant tout doucement sa zone d'action jusqu'à couvrir tout le dos de ses mouvements souples et précis. Le rouquin se sentait bien et il devait reconnaître que la douleur s'était dissipée, il en aurait même presque ronronné mais les mains habiles venaient de quitter sa peau.

-Voilà, vous pouvez vous rhabiller.

-Et c'est tout ?

Il se redressait sur ses coudes, étonné.

-C'est tout.

-Pas de prescription ?

-Non.

Et le docteur s'éloigna, faisant un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir tout en disparaissant derrière la porte par laquelle Sasori était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce dernier, toujours un peu surpris, se remit debout tout en faisant des mouvements. La douleur ne revenait pas et la séance avait au moins le mérite d'avoir été courte. Il avait maintenant un peu de temps avant sa réunion et entreprit alors de se rhabiller. Ce médecin avait tout de même de drôles de méthodes, en plus d'être lui-même peu orthodoxe pour un médecin, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête de l'emploi : l'air assez jeune, de longs cheveux dont une partie lui cachait la moitié du visage… Enfin, tout ce qui comptait, c'était le résultat.

Une fois de nouveau présentable, il sortit à son tour de la pièce, tombant nez à nez avec la secrétaire.

-Monsieur Akasuna, le docteur vous attend toujours, il est dans le bureau d'à coté.

A l'entente de ces mots, il se stoppa net dans son élan pour regarder la jeune femme comme si elle était folle.

-Que dites-vous mademoiselle Shizune ?

-Le docteur Haruno vous attend dans l'autre bureau.

Haruno hein ?… Au moins il avait échappé à cette folle aux cheveux bubble-gum…

-Mais qui était ce jeune homme blond qui était avec moi alors ?

-Un patient monsieur.

Comme piqué par une guêpe, il courut vers la porte d'entrée du cabinet et jeta un œil aux alentours. Personne. Bien évidemment le blondinet devait déjà être loin maintenant. Alors il se retourna, régla ce qu'il devait et prit la parole.

-J'ai une petite faveur à vous demander…

Elle le regarda alors avec intérêt, l'incitant de ce fait à poursuivre.

-J'aimerais avoir le nom et l'adresse de cette personne.

-Mais monsieur, vous savez que je ne peux pas faire ça…

-Vous me connaissez, je suis quelqu'un de respectable, je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention.

Il était droit, sûr de lui et intimait le respect, on ne pouvait rien refuser à un homme de cette envergure. Alors la secrétaire, qui avait fait le tour de son comptoir quelques secondes auparavant, se mit à regarder à droite et à gauche avant de griffonner quelques mots sur un bout de papier qu'elle lui tendit.

-Mais je vous en prie, ne le dîtes à personne…

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut un sourire avant qu'il ne s'en aille.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kikoo mes chères lectrices.**

**Alors puisque vous en avez toutes redemandé, je vous publie enfin le chapitre 2... Toujours aussi court, gomen, mais je dirais « intense ».**

**Bonne lecture !**

Il y avait pensé toute la nuit ainsi que toute la journée mais il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il s'apprêtait à sonner à la porte de cet inconnu rencontré la veille dans le cabinet médical. Lui qui d'habitude était plutôt du genre ordonné, suivant continuellement la ligne droite qu'il s'était tracé vers son avenir… Un coup de folie dans sa vie bien rangée. Il relut le bout de papier qu'il tenait en main. Deidara… Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ? Tout cela ne rimait à rien, même si au moins il connaissait son prénom. Il se sentait ridicule et allait faire demi-tour quand une personne dévalant les escaliers le percuta sans même s'arrêter. Il se prit alors la porte de plein fouet.

-Bon sang…

Avec le raffut que cette collision avait produite le blond devait certainement se diriger vers sa porte. Sasori aurait très bien pu partir, en fait, il se disait qu'il aurait dû partir, mais il n'était pas un lâche qui s'enfuit une fois mis sur le fait accompli. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre de l'autre côté et il reprit contenance, autant faire bonne figure plutôt que d'avoir l'air paumé.

La porte s'ouvrit et un Deidara médusé lui fit face. Ses longs cheveux attachés par deux pinceaux en un chignon très souple laissant retomber les mèches les plus courtes qui, pour la plupart, cachaient toujours la moitié de son visage. Il portait une chemise tachée de peinture, assez ample et fermée par un seul bouton laissant son torse presque entièrement dévoilé où l'on découvrait un tatouage étrange. Ses mains, presque autant tachées que ses vêtements, torturaient un chiffon, tentant de retirer quelques traces. Un air surpris s'affichait clairement sur son visage, qui était tout autant taché que le reste.

Sasori, finalement très amusé par la situation, prit la parole.

-J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? Je m'appelle Akasuna Sasori et je voulais juste vous remercier pour hier.

Deidara était resté muet, il ne pensait pas que le rouquin chercherait à le revoir, il avait juste voulu profiter de la situation pour voir si la carrure du beau roux était telle qu'elle en avait l'air. Et il n'avait pas été déçu !

Il fut finalement tiré de son mutisme par Sasori qui reprenait la parole.

-Vous ne vous souvenez peut-être pas de moi ?

Le blond se dit alors qu'une si belle occasion n'était pas à rater, et, avec un large sourire en coin, il lui répondit enfin.

-Comment oublier un si beau « tatouage »… Hun… Mais entrez donc.

Il céda le passage et son invité surprise lui emboîta le pas.

-Mettez-vous à l'aise, je vais juste me laver les mains.

Sasori suivit du regard le blondinet qui disparaissait derrière une porte, puis retira sa veste avant de s'installer dans le canapé. L'appartement était à l'image de son propriétaire, clair et lumineux. Tableaux et sculptures décoraient ici et là, et, devant lui quasiment au milieu de la pièce, une petite table basse trônait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Deidara revenait, les cheveux détachés et deux tasses fumantes en main.

-Désolé d'avoir été un peu long, j'en ai profité pour faire du thé.

-Comme ça aussi vous êtes très sexy.

Le blond se figea sur place. Décidément le rouquin avait le don de lui clouer le bec.

-Pardon ?

Sasori ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela, les mots étaient sortis tout seuls. Il se leva et avança en direction de son interlocuteur, ce qui était fait, était fait, alors autant continuer sur sa lancée.

-Vous portez les cheveux longs avec tellement de naturel que toutes les coiffures semblent vous aller.

Les derniers mots avaient presque frôlé Deidara de leur souffle tellement le roux s'était rapproché. Il lui prit les tasses des mains pour les poser sur la table puis, tout en le regardant dans les yeux, essuya un reste de peinture que le blond avait encore sur le bout du nez.

-Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous m'avez fait hier mais la douleur n'est pas revenue depuis.

Les doigts de Sasori glissaient dans la longue chevelure et ses lèvres se posèrent juste sous la naissance de l'oreille de Deidara qui semblait une fois de plus perdu. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais cet homme dégageait un charisme tel qu'il ne pouvait que laisser les choses se dérouler, comme un spectateur prit dans le feu de l'action.

-Vous êtes kiné, peut-être ?

Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à lui ? Les lèvres du roux se posèrent alors dans son cou. Ah ! Oui ! Parce qu'il avait été incapable de se décider à ne pas toucher ce corps qui semblait si parfait. Un bout de langue glissa sur sa peau et il se reconnecta à la réalité.

-Non. Je… Je suis… Hun… Tout à vous…

Reconnecté à la réalité était un bien grand mot, il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose en tête : goûter à ces lèvres qui le rendaient fou. Il prit alors entre ses mains le visage fin de Sasori et captura cette bouche de la sienne, les entraînant alors toutes deux dans un ballet passionné.

Presque à bout de souffle, le cœur battant, Sasori rompit le contact.

-J'ai envie de vous.

Cette voix rauque et dure mais à la fois pleine de promesses et de désir, enflamma le blondinet qui était dans un état d'excitation déjà extrême.

-Juste une chose… Hun… Tutoyez-moi… Le vouvoiement me gène…

Le roux, tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur les fesses fermes de son hôte, s'approcha alors encore un peu plus et glissa à son oreille.

-Très bien… Alors, où est TA chambre ?…

XxXxX


	3. Chapter 3

**Kikoo !**

**Merci encore de me suivre sur cette petite fiction.**

**Et maintenant ce que je pense que vous attendiez toutes avec impatience : le chapitre 3 et son... heu? ... contenu... Héhé.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Le roux, tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur les fesses fermes de son hôte, s'approcha alors encore un peu plus et glissa à son oreille.

-Très bien… Alors, où est TA chambre ?…

-La porte au fond à…

Deidara n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Sasori emprisonnait sa bouche de la sienne tout en resserrant son étreinte afin de le soulever, ne laissant d'autre choix au blondinet que celui de passer ses bras et jambes fermement autour de lui, se laissant emporter vers sa chambre. Le rouquin poussa le battant de celle-ci du pied, elle s'ouvrit sans faire la difficile et ainsi ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

Sans pour autant vouloir mettre fin à leur baiser, Sasori regardait les alentours du coin de l'œil. Le sol était recouvert de divers draps, tous tachés de peinture et jonchés de pinceaux ou brosses en tout genre, au fond étaient posés une myriade de tableaux, au centre un chevalet attendait que l'on vienne terminer sa toile, sur le mur de gauche une grande baie vitrée donnant sur un balcon et près d'eux une table de travail où argile et terre glaise se disputaient la place non loin d'un tour de potier. Si ça s'était une chambre, lui était curé…

Deidara, un sourire aux lèvres, souffla alors dans son cou tout en léchant la peau de son compagnon.

-Hun… Mauvaise porte… Monsieur l'impatient.

-Impatient ? Oui.

Sans ménagement Sasori plaqua alors le blond sur la table. Cette soudaine brutalité ne faisait qu'accroître la tension entre eux et la fougue qui les animait. Leurs chemises tombaient, vivement suivies par les pantalons et sous-vêtements. Il ne restait plus que deux corps nus tentant désespérément de s'abreuver l'un de l'autre. Plus. Il leur en fallait toujours plus. Deidara poussa alors Sasori et ils se retrouvèrent à terre, couchés dans les larges pants de tissus multicolores. Le blond ne comptait pas s'arrêter là et de la bouche de son partenaire il inscrivit de sa langue un trajet invisible sur la peau, ses longs cheveux poursuivant le même parcours produisant des frissons. Il passa par le cou qu'il mordilla légèrement faisant gémir Sasori, le creux de l'épaule où il perdit un baiser, le torse où un téton rosi par l'excitation fut lapé, suivant la ligne médiane du corps parfait sous lui, jouant avec le nombril, l'aine un peu chatouilleuse… Le roux se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ce supplice mettait à rude épreuve sa patience déjà largement consumée par son désir. Deidara remit en place sa chevelure derrière son épaule et toisa le rouquin tout en lui tirant la langue, langue qui lentement remonta le long de la verge palpitante qui n'attendait qu'un peu d'attention. Il en taquina un peu le sommet puis l'engloutit, amorçant un va et vient des plus sensuels sous le regard brûlant de son désormais amant.

Sasori affichait un air d'extase mais quelque chose le dérangeait, il n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle de la situation et c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer. Il reprit alors les choses en main et agrippa les épaules du plus jeune pour le faire remonter jusqu'à lui et reprendre possession de cette bouche gourmande. Dans un élan de domination les rôles furent échangés et il se retrouva au-dessus. Pour lui le moment était largement venu de cesser ce petit jeu et d'entamer les hostilités. Il délaissa la bouche de Deidara pour glisser deux doigts dans la sienne, les enduisant de sa salive. Cette vision fit monter d'un cran la pression dans le corps du blond qui était déjà haletant. Satisfait de son effet, Sasori alla glisser un doigt dans l'intimité du petit blond. Le premier étant passé sans gêne, il fit pénétrer le deuxième sans plus attendre tirant cette fois-ci une grimace à Deidara qui se détendit aussitôt sous les caresses prodiguées avec soin.

-Sasori… Je… Hun…

-Oui?

-S'il vous plait… Maintenant…

Une fois de plus, sa phrase se perdit entre les lèvres de Sasori qui retira ses phalanges de leur antre doux et chaud, faisant gémir une fois de plus Deidara qui, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, passa ses jambes autour des reins du roux. Ce dernier tint alors fermement ses hanches et le pénétra, ne bougeant pas plus attendant que leurs muscles s'habituent les uns à la présence des autres. Le blond humidifia ses lèvres du bout de sa langue, l'intrusion commençant à l'agacer de par sa passivité tandis que Sasori s'amusait de l'air frustré qui se peignait sur son visage.

-Sasori… Hun… S'il vous plait…

Un sourire sadique prit place sur son propre visage, il aimait entendre cette voix, rendue rauque par le désir, le supplier et c'est sans plus attendre qu'il se désengagea afin de revenir plus brutalement se loger, entamant des vas et viens un peu brutaux qui faisaient crier Deidara, non pas de douleur, ce stade avait déjà été dépassé, mais de pur plaisir, le roux ayant trouvé quasiment tout de suite ce point si sensible et précieux. Son corps se raidit, il allait venir, ses mains s'ancrèrent dans les cheveux en bataille de Sasori pour l'embrasser alors qu'il se répandait entre eux, l'air complètement ailleurs, perdu dans les vagues de plaisir qui venaient de le submerger. Mais le roux ne semblait pas en avoir terminé, il s'extirpa et retourna Deidara avant de reprendre sa place. Il n'allait pas tarder à venir lui aussi et enserra de ses bras la taille du jeune homme sous lui. Dans un dernier déhanchement, il se libéra et déposa un léger baiser dans le creux du dos de Deidara qui s'affala sur le sol, laissant Sasori se positionner à ses cotés tout en refermant sur eux les draps. Les cheveux emmêlés, les yeux pétillants, ils se regardaient, attendant que tout ce qu'ils venaient de ressentir redescende petit à petit tout en reprenant leur souffle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à vous toutes qui me suivez courageusement dans mes bêtises.**

**Je voulais remercier toutes celles qui m'ont reviews au chapitre 3 et m'excuser car je n'ai pas pu vous répondre, FF étant en plein bug, désolée, mais sachez que ça me fait toujours autant plaisir et que j'espère pouvoir répondre aux commentaires que vous laisserez (j'espère) sur ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture à vous toutes.**

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon et teintait le ciel de ses variantes roses et orangées, baignant ainsi le petit atelier de Deidara d'une douce lumière tamisée. Dans le silence de la pièce, seules leurs respirations se faisaient entendre, redevenant calmes et régulières.

Sasori ferma quelques instants les yeux, comme pour échapper à l'emprise qu'auraient pu avoir sur lui ces deux billes bleues qui le scrutaient.

-Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire que tu étais médecin hier ?

Une lueur de convoitise s'illumina dans le regard du blond.

-Je n'ai jamais dit être médecin.

-Tu ne l'as pas non plus démenti.

Deidara se cala sur le dos et replia ses bras sous sa tête, regardant le plafond l'air un peu ailleurs.

-Vous avez éveillé ma curiosité.

-Vraiment ?

Sasori s'était redressé sur ses coudes pour pouvoir regarder le blond dans les yeux.

-Quand vous êtes entré dans le bureau sans même une formule de politesse, je me suis demandé qui pouvait bien être assez rustre pour posséder de telles manières… Hun…

Le roux tiqua légèrement mais préféra ne pas relever, laissant continuer Deidara qui semblait ne pas en avoir terminé avec ses confidences, et pour tout dire, il voulait en savoir plus sur ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans cette petite tête blonde.

-Quand je me suis retourné, je me suis dit que la personne qui se trouvait devant moi ne pouvait pas être la même que celle qui avait parlé. Hun… Vous sembliez juste irréel… Un corps semblant parfait ne pouvait pas appartenir à quelqu'un d'aussi peu poli…

La mâchoire de Sasori se crispa, il n'était pas patient et compliment ou pas, la prochaine insulte serait la dernière… Deidara sembla ressentir la tension qui se dégageait du roux et prit une mine désolée avant de détourner le regard pour continuer.

-Il fallait que je vérifie. Il fallait que je vous touche pour savoir si je rêvais éveillé une fois de plus ou non.

Ses yeux azurs se portèrent de nouveaux sur Sasori pour ne plus le quitter. Il avait vraiment l'air sérieux et quelque chose de mélancolique se lisait sur son visage.

Sasori se sentait vraiment perdu tout d'un coup. Ce petit blond avait quelque chose de fragile qui émanait de lui, et il avait une soudaine envie de le protéger. Sa colère totalement apaisée, il prit la parole d'un air détaché.

-Et que fais-tu dans la vie ?

Deidara sourit, content de ce changement de conversation.

-J'étudie l'art et occasionnellement j'expose dans diverses petites galeries…

Il regarda de nouveau le plafond avant de reprendre, rêveur.

-D'ici trois ou quatre ans, quand j'aurai terminé mes études, j'aimerai ouvrir ma propre galerie.

Et avec un grand sourire, il reporta une fois de plus son attention sur Sasori qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Assez parlé de moi ! Pourquoi être venu chez moi ?

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de Sasori.

-Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure… Pour te remercier.

Deidara ricana nerveusement.

-Et vous remerciez toujours les gens de cette manière ?

Le sourire de Sasori s'élargit. Le petit blond venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas.

-Non. En réalité, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu ici. En temps normal je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de chose.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous êtes réellement un impatient.

-Ne te plains pas. Après tout je suis ici, alors que je devrai être en train de boucler un dossier important pour lundi.

Sasori se surprenait lui-même à étaler sa vie privée à cet homme qui lui était inconnu, quand il fut coupé dans ses réflexions.

-Et que faites-vous ?

Décidément, ce petit blond était vraiment curieux. Mais étrangement cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire il semblait apprécier sa compagnie.

-Je dirige mon propre cabinet d'avocat.

Deidara était surpris.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour déjà diriger ce genre d'entreprise ?

Sasori laissa s'échapper un léger rictus.

-Et quel âge me donnes-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est difficile à dire… Hun… Entre 25 et 30ans ? Et là je vise haut je pense.

-36.

-Pardon ?

Sasori n'aimait pas se répéter et ainsi il toisa Deidara.

-J'ai 36ans.

Le blondinet se mit en position assise et détailla le corps de celui qui était à demi allongé près de lui. Un dos large et musclé, de jolies fesses rebondies… Un visage d'ange… Cet homme s'apparentait selon lui plus à un adolescent qu'à une personne proche de la quarantaine.

-Tu pourras me regarder et me dévisager autant que tu le voudras, ceci est la stricte vérité.

-Oh, mais, je vous crois. Hun… Juste que je ne pensais pas que la différence soit si grande entre nous.

Sasori le fixa d'un air qui ne signifiait rien de bon.

-Donc parce que je suis plus vieux que ce que tu pensais, tu regrettes d'avoir couché avec moi, si je comprends bien ?

Deidara se leva vivement, ayant apparemment oublié qu'il était toujours entièrement nu, révélant un début d'érection provoquée par la contemplation de son aîné.

-Je ne regrette absolument rien ! Hun… De plus vous êtes plus qu'attirant et si tout cela devait se reproduire, je referais certainement la même chose !

Sasori gloussa tout en ne lâchant pas du regard le sexe de Deidara.

-Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire.

-Qu… Hun.. Hein ?

Voyant dans quel état il était, le blond ne sut plus que dire et se rassit encore plus rapidement qu'il ne s'était levé.

-Ne vous moquez pas ! Ce n'est pas drôle.

Et, détournant le regard, les joues un peu rosie par la gène.

-Je vous signale que vous aussi… Hun !

Le corps de Sasori recommençait également à réagir, mais contrairement à Deidara, il ne s'en cacha pas. Décidément, ce petit blond lui plaisait beaucoup et l'excitait autant qu'il le trouvait amusant.

-Et puis si vous voulez tout savoir, je trouve que votre fichu caractère va très bien avec votre âge, lui ! Hun…

Sasori ne disait toujours rien, il souriait simplement tout en se mettant sur les genoux afin de se rapprocher de Deidara qui faisait mine de bouder.

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Vous allez me le dire.

-Je vais te poser une dernière question et après je te proposerai quelque chose.

Sasori avait gagné, il venait d'attirer l'attention du blondinet qui changeait d'expression à vue d'œil en le voyant approcher jusqu'à être juste assez près de lui pour le faire se mettre sur le dos.

-Hun… Dites toujours.

-Pourquoi fais-tu si souvent ce petit bruit quand tu parles ?

Deidara piqua un fard. C'était bien la première fois que l'on lui posait cette question et la réponse était disons assez personnelle. Il détourna les yeux.

-Alors ?

-Et bien… Hun… C'est quand quelque chose m'excite.

Une lueur brilla dans les prunelles noisettes de Sasori.

-Oulah ! Je vous arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas forcement sexuel ! Je suis très enthousiaste de nature et c'est un peu, disons, comme un tic nerveux.

Sasori passa sa langue sur la joue de Deidara.

-Pour le moment tu ne me feras pas croire que tu es excité par un tour sur les montagnes russes.

Deidara déglutit avant de se reprendre.

-Et votre proposition ?… Hun…

Le rouquin déposa sensuellement sa main sur le sexe gonflé de son petit blond.

-Je te propose d'aller calmer tout ça sous une bonne douche et ensuite de me réserver ton week-end.

Deidara recommençait à avoir des difficultés pour respirer, Sasori le rendait fou.

-Mon week-end ? Hun… Pourquoi?

-Demain je t'invite au restaurant et puis ensuite nous verrons bien.

Deidara prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Ce que Sasori lui proposait dépassait une simple histoire de sexe d'un soir. Mais l'idée de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui était alléchante.

-D'accord, mais à une condition… Hun !

-Et laquelle ?

-Je choisirais l'endroit où l'on finira la soirée après le dîner.

-Très bien.

Et ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre, Sasori se leva tout en faisant signe à Deidara de lui ouvrir le chemin vers la salle de bain, profitant bien largement de la vue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello les filles !**

**Alors je commence par m'excuser de ne poster ce chapitre que maintenant, je l'ai terminé hier, depuis le temps qu'il traînait !**

**Bref, pas la peine de vous faire attendre encore plus longtemps, j'espère juste qu'il vous plaira et que vous ne serrez pas déçues.**

**Bonne lecture !**

La nuit avait été courte, si bien que, quand Sasori fut doucement tiré de son sommeil par un doux rayon de soleil, qui avait réussi à passer au travers des rideaux tirés à la va vite, onze heure était largement passé.

Il se retourna doucement pour faire face à Deidara qui dormait paisiblement, ses cheveux en bataille le rendant un peu sauvage, contrastant avec l'air enfantin qu'il affichait.

Tout à sa contemplation, il laissa filer une bonne demi heure avant de se décider à réveiller son bel endormit, faisant glisser son index le long de son nez fin, retraçant le contour de ses lèvres, descendant la chute de son menton pour continuer sur son torse où il fit glisser le draps jusqu'à ses hanches. Deidara frissonna un peu mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant, alors le roux se mit à califourchon au-dessus de lui et abaissa son visage au niveau de celui de son amant avant de chuchoter à son oreille.

-Dei ?...

Pas de réaction.

Il embrassa alors délicatement le lobe.

-Deidara ?...

Un très léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond.

Alors il souffla légèrement dans le creux de son oreille.

-Il est l'heure, gamin...

Deidara passa ses bras autour de son cou et ouvrit les yeux.

-Qui est-ce que vous appelez gamin ?

-Toi. Ce n'est pas beau de faire semblant de dormir alors que j'use de ma patiente à essayer de te réveiller en douceur.

-Peut-être, hun, mais c'est agréable.

Deidara le tira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Quand il relâcha son étreinte, Sasori se redressa avec le sourire avant de s'éloigner vers les rideaux pour les ouvrir.

-Alors la prochaine fois je te jetterais hors du lit.

Le blond fit la moue, puis s'étira avant de rejoindre son rouquin pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Quelle heure est-il, monsieur « je suis ronchon dès le matin » ?

Le sourire de Sasori se crispa un peu. Décidément ce petit n'avait peur de rien et était plein d'audace. Néanmoins, il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se défaire de son étreinte et de continuer.

-Il est midi passé.

Deidara s'assit sur le bord du lit et laissa s'échapper un bâillement.

-Déjà ?

-Oui.

Tout en sortant de la pièce et allant à l'atelier récupérer ses vêtements, Sasori lui exposa le programme de la journée.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi pour me changer, régler deux ou trois choses que je n'ai pas pu faire hier et puis je passerais te chercher vers dix-huit heure.

De retour dans la chambre, il entreprit de s'habiller tandis que le blondinet s'affalait sur le matelas.

-Et sois à l'heure surtout.

Deidara ne semblait pas plus enchanté que ça.

-Vous ne voulez pas plutôt juste aller chercher de quoi vous changer et rester avec moi ?

Sasori qui venait de finir de se préparer, mit un genoux sur le bord du sommier et se pencha sur le blond tout en lui tendant un caleçon.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais que je ne peux pas. C'est un dossier important que je devais boucler hier soir.

-Hein hein, je vois.

Et il attrapa son vêtement.

-Et qu'est ce que tu vois ?

Deidara se redressa et Sasori en fit de même pour le laisser enfiler son vêtement.

-Que vous êtes déjà accroc à moi, hun.

Le roux porta la main à son front et ricana.

-Ne te surestimes pas petit.

-Oui, oui, bien-sûr.

Et il s'éloigna tranquillement pour rejoindre l'entré de son appartement avec Sasori sur les talons.

-Vous ne vous mettez pas du tout en retard dans une affaire importante juste pour moi.

Son sourire était aussi large que triomphant et il s'installa négligemment contre le chambranle de la porte alors que son compagnon la passait.

-J'y pense. Tu as un costume ?

Deidara pris un air blasé avant de rétorquer.

-Bien sûr que j'en ai un, je suis un artiste !

Sasori ne voyait pas le rapport entre les deux mais préféra ne pas poser la question, s'estimant suffisamment pressé par le temps comme ça.

-Alors c'est parfait.

Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

-Et n'oublies pas.

-Oui, oui, Dix-huit heure... Je serais prêt.

Le roux lui sourit et dévala les escaliers, un sentiment de plénitude faisant pulser l'adrénaline dans ses veines. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi bien depuis très longtemps.

Il ne savait pas exactement où il m'était les pieds, tout cela étant si soudain, les choses allant si vite... Mais il ne regrettait rien et espérait de rien avoir à regretter.

Deidara le regarda descendre et ne ferma la porte que lorsqu'il entendit la porte du hall claquée.

Un sourire joyeux se peignit sur son visage et il fit volte face avant de refermer derrière lui, une subite envie de peindre venait de le prendre, la nuit passée dans les bras du roux l'inspirait.

Il regarda l'heure. Treize heure tapante. Il avait encore du temps devant lui et entra dans son atelier poussé par un élan de bonheur dont il ne se serait jamais soupçonné capable de ressentir un jour.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello mes chouquettes !**

**Vous avez vu ça ? hein hein hein ? je ne suis pas en retard cette fois.**

**En plus cette fois-ci je vous livre quelques infos sur mon petit blond préféré.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Deidara ajoutait la touche finale à son tableau en l'admirant fièrement, il était tellement absorbé par sa contemplation que le bruit de la sonnette de la porte le fit sursauter. Qui pouvait bien venir le déranger en plein après-midi ?

Se dirigeant vers l'entrée il ronchonnait et à peine eut-il déverrouillé la porte qu'il se la prit en pleine face. Sasori venait de débouler dans la pièce l'air furieux, le regard sévère, les bras croisés sur son torse, il fixait le blond qui se frottait le front complètement perdu.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend de faire une entrée pareille ?

-Ce qu'il me prend ?... Tu as vu l'heure ?

Il fit un geste du menton vers l'horloge pour inciter Deidara à la regarder. Celui-ci leva les yeux. 19H37.

-Merde !

-Oui, ça tu peux le dire, tu es dans la merde gamin !

La voix de Sasori grondait. Il avait passé plus d'une demi-heure à attendre en bas de l'immeuble.

Deidara déglutit difficilement. Le rouquin pouvait se montrer très effrayant. Il le nota dans un coin de son cerveau pour être sûr de ne plus commettre la même erreur à l'avenir.

-Je... Héhé...Hun...

Il ne savait plus quoi dire et semblait se tasser sur lui-même au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

-Tu es en retard.

-Oui... Désolé... Je...

Sasori lui coupa la parole.

-Tu n'as aucune excuse et en plus tu es dans un état épouvantable.

Effectivement, Deidara n'était pas très reluisant. Toujours en caleçon et surtout couvert de peinture. Quelqu'un aurait jeté des pétards dans ses pots de couleur qu'il n'en aurait pas été autant recouvert.

-Je vais vite...

Le roux lui coupa de nouveau la parole.

-Tu vas « très » vite aller te doucher et t'habiller.

Mais au lieu de courir le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à la salle de bain, Deidara restait planté là, encore trop impressionné par l'aura meurtrière se dégageant de Sasori.

-Tu attends quoi ?

Il était à bout de nerfs. Lui qui ne supportait pas d'attendre était servi. Il retira sa veste sous les yeux inquiets de Deidara qui commençait à reculer dans un mouvement de protection, puis se dirigea vers lui, le souleva du sol et le jeta sans douceur sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers la salle d'eau et de le laisser tomber dans la douche. Cela fait, il fit couler l'eau qui se déversa sur la tête du blondinet, choqué.

-Tu as dix minutes.

Le ton sans réplique de Sasori le mis en branle et il s'activa. Dix minutes ? Comment pourrait-il faire partir toute la peinture et laver ses cheveux en si peu de temps ? Le châtiment aurait pu être pire et il se dit qu'à partir de maintenant il retiendrait bien la leçon : ne jamais mettre en colère son nouveau petit ami.

Le roux était sorti de la petite pièce, pas besoin de stresser plus qu'il ne le fallait Deidara qui devait très certainement paniquer à la simple pensée de ce qui pourrait lui arriver une fois le temps accordé écoulé.

D'un geste souple il remit sa veste. Dans son élan il s'aperçut que l'atelier était resté ouvert, et, intrigué par ce que pouvait bien mijoter son petit blond, il y pénétra.

Son regard fut tout de suite captivé par le tableau qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Une peinture en clair-obscure représentant deux personnes se donnant l'une à l'autre. La toile donnait une telle impression de sensualité et de volupté que ses joues se teintèrent légèrement de rouge.

La nuit qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux avait apparemment laissé une forte impression au jeune artiste et le résultat était magnifique. Il en aurait presque excusé le retard de l'autre écervelé. Presque... Oui parce qu'il ne fallait pas abuser tout de même, s'il ne se montrait pas ferme dès maintenant, il passerait son temps à attendre que monsieur veuille bien être prêt.

Il s'était finalement installé dans le canapé. Plus aucun bruit ne provenait de la salle de bain. Sasori regarda sa montre. Quinze minutes s'étaient écoulées. Heureusement que la réservation avait été faite pour vingt heures. Le roux avait prévu le coup, pour un premier rendez-vous il avait préféré être prudent et se laisser une marge.

Deidara choisit ce moment pour sortir telle une flèche, une serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux trempés. Il entra dans sa chambre sans demander son reste.

Sasori se leva et alla se placer contre l'encadrement de la porte pour bien montrer que le temps était compté et que « mademoiselle » avait intérêt à ne pas traîner d'avantage.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'il serait surpris. Deidara qui venait d'enfiler un boxer, ouvrit en grand son armoire, laissant voir toute une ribambelle de costumes, tous de styles et de couleurs différents. Il en choisit un dans les tons clairs et enfilait la chemise quand il se rendit compte que Sasori était à ses cotés.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais une telle garde-robe.

Son ton s'était adoucit et il n'affichait plus aucune hostilité.

Deidara se tourna vers lui, le regard un peu las.

-Mes parents m'y ont un peu obligé. Ils étaient propriétaires de différentes galeries d'art et je devais souvent assister à divers vernissages...

Une lueur mélancolique traversa ses prunelles lorsque Sasori releva ses paroles.

- « étaient » ?...

Le blondinet détourna le regard.

-Ils sont morts...

A cette annonce, Sasori ne sut pas quoi répondre, un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir amené Deidara sur ce terrain, mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui, allez-y.

Il enserra sa taille de ses bras et prit appuis contre l'armoire, attendant de savoir ce que le roux lui voulait.

-Pourquoi ne t'ont-ils pas légué leurs galeries si cela t'intéresse autant ?

Deidara soupira et afficha soudainement un air boudeur.

-Ils me les ont laissées, j'ai juste engagé des personnes pour s'en occuper à ma place.

- « engagé » ?... Tu veux dire que tu es à la tête de plusieurs galeries d'art qui semblent assez prospères et que tu t'en désintéresses ?

-Oui.

Sasori ne comprenait plus rien. Deidara semblait avoir en sa possession ce qu'il désirait le plus et il s'en contrefichait.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui disait hier soir vouloir en ouvrir une ? Alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de celles que tu possèdes déjà ?

Le petit blond s'emporta alors.

-Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Hun... Qu'est ce que je ferais de tout ça ? Ce ne sont que des bâtiments emplis de souvenirs douloureux à mes yeux ! Des vestiges d'un passé dont je ne veux pas me souvenir ! Tout ce que je veux c'est m'ouvrir ma propre voie, me faire connaître pour ce que je suis et non pour ce qu'ils ont été !

Une larme unique se faufila jusqu'à sa joue. Sasori s'approcha et l'essuya de son pouce, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Il encadra de ses mains le visage fin et empli de rancœur de son petit blond.

-Alors nous sommes pareils toi et moi.

Et il l'embrassa tendrement puis le serra fortement contre lui, caressant lentement ses longs cheveux encore humides, sans un mot de plus. Deidara nicha sa tête au creux de son cou et y laissa filer les quelques larmes qu'il ne réussissait plus à retenir. Depuis combien de temps maintenant n'avait-il eu personne pour le réconforter ? Il ne comptait plus depuis longtemps et cela lui était égal, désormais seuls les bras de Sasori comptaient. Sasori, qui patientait et laissait passer le temps sans même se soucier d'être en retard, lui souffla de doux mots à l'oreille. Il semblait avoir percé Deidara à jour et ne s'en sentait que plus proche de lui encore.

-Je suis là maintenant. Tu ne seras plus seul...


End file.
